Attacked
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: After Moria, the fellowship is caught off guard by a band of orcs. After a long battle, Legolas is wounded. Will he recover or will he join Gandalf in the grave? One Shot AU


Attacked  
  
Rating: PG-13 Time line: During FOTR; After Moria Summary: When Legolas gets wounded during a battle with the orcs, will he recover?  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own LotR, or any of the Charaters. Tolkien owns all. He is the big cheese. I'm but a humble fanfiction admirer. Peace, love and good fanfiction!  
  
Legolas Greenleaf's Elven ears picked up something in the distance. "Aragorn." He said, looking over at the leader of the Fellowship. Aragorn turned to look at the elf. "I hear something in the distance, I do not believe it is wise to camp here tonight." He whispered, so not to alarm the halflings.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Your probably right. Let's try to get out of the woods before nightfall." Aragorn replied looking over at the four hobbits trudging along the ruff and beaten trail. Legolas nodded and touched his bow that was hanging loosely over his right shoulder. Aragorn called to the rest of the Fellowship; "We must hurry, we need to get out of the woods before dark." The Hobbits groaned and turned around and began walking more briskly down the path of woods. Boromir had a questioning look on his face as he turned to Legolas. But the look on Legolas's face told him enough. Something or someone was near.  
  
Aragorn watched the halflings walk on, carried down by their heavy load. "We must hurry." He urged them, taking Sam's backpack to lighten his load. Suddenly, out of no where Legolas cried out; "Orcs!" Aragorn pulled out his sword, and Frodo and hobbit's looked around and pulled out theirs. Legolas pulled out his bow and began shooting as a swarm of orcs appeared over the ridge. Even Gimli could hear the battle cries from afar.  
  
Boromir yielded his shield and sword as he fought to protect the halflings. Dozens of more Orcs came over the ridge. "As soon as one falls another takes his place." Legolas thought grimly as he well aimed arrow met its target. Legolas grabbed his knives from the counseled place in his boots. Using his knives made the elf more dangerous than ever, but the orcs still came Running over the hills in abundance. He rushed over to Boromir to help fend off the advancing orcs. As he pulled out his other knife from his boot, he heard a shout.  
  
"Legolas! Watch out!" Boromir cried out as an orc came around the corner with a bow and arrow. Legolas turned to see the orc raise his bow and let go of the arrow. A shooting pain rushed up his leg, he gasped as he felt the arrow pierce his flesh. His hand went to his bow and ignoring the blinding pain of his wound, shoot down the orc where it stood.  
  
No more orcs came over the hill. That must have been the last of them. But it was enough. He felt himself falling, as his hands immediately wrapped around the prodding arrow. Falling down hard in the foliage, he tried to suppress the pain that run up leg. Failing horribly, he gasped as he hit the floor. Time seemed to stand still for the prince, he saw his companions rushing toward him, looking worried. Closing his eyes against the pain, he felt relieving darkness overtake him.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn watched as his friend battled on against the orc, with an arrow still prodding from his left leg. Aragorn watched the shocked expressions of the rest of the fellowship. He felt his blood run cold as Legolas dropped to the ground, holding his wounded leg. Aragorn rushed over to his companion's side, and gently rolled him over.  
  
Legolas groaned, and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. "Sam,' he said, finally finding his voice. 'Go boil some water. Boromir hand me my kit." Sam rushed off towards the stream with bucket in hand, Boromir handed Aragorn the pack. Frodo and the rest of the fellowship looked shocked to see their companion unconscious on the forest floor. Blood gushed from the wound and onto the leaf littered ground. Lying his fingers gently around the wound he pressed slightly.  
  
Legolas groaned as tried to push his hands away. "Legolas, be still." He said, taking his bag and opening a jar of sweet smelling contents. Putting the bottle under Legolas's nose, Legolas's eyes widened, as he smelled the aroma of the dried plant. "That should help a little with the pain." Aragorn said, putting the small bottle back in his bag. Legolas nodded slightly, but his face contorted with pain.  
  
"Sam! The water." Aragorn said, watching the small hobbit struggle under the weight of the bucket of steaming water. "Here you are Mr. Strider." He said, placing the bucket near his feet. Aragorn nodded and pulled out a rag from his bag. Placing it in the steaming hot water, he rung it out and gently placed it on the wound.  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth as hot water poured into his wound. "Lie still Legolas." Aragorn said in elvish trying to comfort his hurting friend. Placing his hand around the arrow and putting the other on Legolas's leg to hold him down. Gritting his teeth, he looked at Legolas's pain stricken eyes. Aragorn closed his own eyes, but before he had a chance to, Boromir knocked the prince across the head. Aragorn looked at him bewildered. "It was better this way." Aragorn nodded and finally pulled out the offending arrow. Aragorn threw the orc arrow away from him and dipped the already bloodied rag back into the water, then pushing it against his wound.  
  
Aragorn let up on the pressure as the blood stopped flowing so freely. Taking a roll of clean bandages from his pack, he wrapped it firmly around the prince's leg. Boromir and Gimli let go and stood back near the hobbits. "Will he be alright sir?" Sam asked, his face drawn and paled from the blood and the cries of the young elf. "I believe so Sam. He has lost a lot of blood, he will need to rest for a couple of days." Aragorn answered, helping his friend to a blanket that lay on the ground. "Rest Legolas." Aragorn commanded, as he pressed some herbs under the tight bandage. Legolas looked ready to protest but then nodded weakly.  
  
***  
  
During the night watch, Aragorn watched his friend tossing and mumbling in elvish in his fever-ridden sleep. Aragorn walked silently over the elf's side and shook him gently. Legolas's eyes, though already open came back to an awareness of his surroundings. "Estle?" He whispered, sweat pouring down his fair face. "Yes my friend. I need to look at your wound for a moment. Hold still." Aragorn said in a quiet yet commanding tone.  
  
Legolas nodded weakly. Removing the cloth from the wound, Aragorn gasped and he saw it was a fiery red around the still healing wound. Touching the inflamed skin Strider noticed how hot it was to the touch. Moving his pack next to him, he pulled out a rag.  
  
Aragorn then took out some athelea's (sp?) from his sack, breaking them into small pieces he then put it inside the open wound. Legolas cried out softly as the athelea's stung his already burning skin. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas's shoulder, partly to comfort him and also to hold him still as the athelea's began their work. "Sleep now Legolas." He said to Legolas wrapping a new bandage around the leg. Legolas nodded and began drifting into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
Two days later. Legolas pushed himself up from his bed and looked around. After laying down for most of the two days, his legs felt weak and himself shaken from loss of blood. Boromir came over and helped the prince over to the fire, giving him some cooked rabbit. "How are you feeling Legolas?" Pippin asked, stuffing another piece of rabbit into his mouth. "Better, thank you." He said softly. Drinking the glass of water that was given to him, he put some stewed rabbit into his mouth. His taste buds came alive as the juicy meat ran down his throat.  
  
He had had only broth and some tea for the last couple days, and he felt his appetite returning to him. "We should be ready to travel tomorrow." Legolas said, putting another piece of the meat into his mouth. "Good, we will pack up tomorrow at noon." Aragorn said, sipping his water. "Thank you all for helping me when I was injured." Legolas whispered, looking down at his plate. Boromir and the rest exchanged glances and then smiled.  
  
Legolas looked up and knew that so long he was in the company of his friends, the would succeed together to destroy the Ring of Power. Legolas sighed and gulped down the last of his water. It was good to be back.  
  
The End 


End file.
